1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus typified by an inkjet printing apparatus is known to perform a recovery operation such as preliminary discharge in order to maintain, in a satisfactory state, discharge ports for discharging ink (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-82412, 2007-21984, and 2005-238712). Preliminary discharge is an operation of discharging ink not contributing to image printing. The purpose of preliminary discharge is to, for example, prevent drying of ink in the discharge port, and discharge highly viscous ink.
In general, the user sets the size of a printing medium such as paper on which an image is printed. However, the size of a printing medium actually prepared in a printing apparatus sometimes differs from the size set by the user. When the set size of a printing medium and the size of an actual printing medium are different, if the printing operation is performed without any change, this may result in a finish not intended by the user. When the size of an actual printing medium is smaller than the set size, ink may be discharged outside the printing medium and contaminate the inside of the printing apparatus.
As a measure when the set size of a printing medium and the size of an actual printing medium are different, an image may be scaled in accordance with the size of the actual printing medium. However, if the image size is changed, the use state of discharge ports in image printing also changes. This may influence the discharge port state.